


The Red Lightsaber

by kylosgirl9593



Series: One Shot express [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo Rens Lightsaber is a dildo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Last Jedi references, The Last Jedi scenes, Vaginal Fingering, not really - Freeform, pretty much porn, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: “You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” he replied. “The map...you’ve seen it. You.” his hand traced against her face sending chills through her body. “A scavenger… so lonely. At night, desperate to sleep.” a small smile etched onto his face as he spoke to her. His hand grabbing at the nape of her neck, giving it a slight tug as he pulled her face close. His lips dangerously close to hers, he turned his head and whispered into her ear, “You know I can take whatever I want.”--------A case where Rey and Ben get home from the movies in a kinky mood and well...the decide to act out their favorite sexual tension scene and sex happens





	The Red Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly have NO willpower and or self control. 
> 
> Thank you Adrianna and Meg for enabling me and telling me to do it... and to Rachel for telling me to post cause she needed a little spice.........
> 
> "Do It."- Darth Sidious- Adrianna--Meg and Rachel
> 
> I hope you are happy 
> 
> ALSO   
> Thank you Adrianna for the KILLER moodboard!! <3

 

Ben and Rey walked out of the midnight premiere of  _ The Last Jedi _ after having seen Kylo Ren shirtless and Kira kicking ass, both of them were quite turned on. It almost didn't seem fair sometimes. Rey wished she could be in Kira’s place and Ben wished he could be in Kylo’s. They had talked about it so many times it almost seemed natural for them. 

 

They drove home talking in depth about the movie about what they liked and didn’t like about the movie, both agreed watching Mark drink green milk from an alien boob was nasty as hell and that the scene were Carrie flew through the air like Mary Poppins was quite… interesting. Rey brought up the ending in which Kylo and Kira had one last look at each other before she closed the doors to the falcon. 

 

“Oh my god it broke my heart! Like, what if that is the last time they see each other?! They are meant for each other!” Rey said as she smacked her hands against the dashboard. Ben started to laugh as he watched his fiance's reaction. 

 

“Oh my god sweetheart you gotta relax, we have to wait two years until the next one. Just don’t think about it okay?” He said calmly as he shook his head. He pulled into the driveway and opened the door for her. They walked through the kitchen hand in hand, it was a sweet tender thing, until Ben decided he wanted to have a little fun. 

 

He tossed her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to their room, he laid her down on the bed he moved slowly down kissing over her thinly clothed covered body. Hooking his fingers in the belt loop of her pants he lowered his head between her legs and rubbed his nose against her jeans inhaling her sweet scent. He placed a kiss on her jeans and hummed as he tugged on the belt loops dragging her pants down her toned legs. Once freed from her jeans he spread her legs open taking his finger and moving it up and down slowly against her drenched panties. 

 

“So wet for me. How about… we have a little fun, sweetheart. Do you trust me?” He said in a low tone, his voice echoed and rumbled in her ear and chest. She nodded, there wasn't anything she wouldn’t trust him doing. 

 

“Yes.” it was a whimper, a soft moan, barely loud enough to be heard but he heard it. 

 

Ben smiled as he got off the bed and walked towards the chest of drawers, he opened one and smirked as he grabbed a few bundles of soft silk rope. Walking back to the bed he took a deep breath before grabbing on of her legs and pulling it to one corner of the bed. His lips felt like feather light touches as he kissed each side before he wrapped it with the silk rope and tied it to the end of the bedpost.  He ran his fingers up her leg towards her underwear but stopped mid thigh. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard her sigh of disappointment as he was so close to where she wanted his finger tips. He grabbed the other leg and proceeded to do the same, tying her other ankle to the bedpost he gave it a soft tug making sure she couldn’t leave. He let her hands stay free but she knew the rules, no touching unless instructed.

 

“Where… where am I?” she asked faintly as she set up the scene. 

 

“You’re my guest.” He said, his voice was deep and throaty but it made her stomach fill with butterflies hearing his voice like that. 

 

“Where are the others?” her voice trembled as she tried to act afraid, but truth was she wanted him, she could feel her underwear getting soaked by the minute. 

 

“You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” he replied. “The map...you’ve seen it. You.” his hand traced against her face sending chills through her body. “A scavenger… so lonely. At night, desperate to sleep.” a small smile etched onto his face as he spoke to her. His hand grabbing at the nape of her neck, giving it a slight tug as he pulled her face close. His lips dangerously close to hers, he turned his head and whispered into her ear, “You know I can take whatever I want.” 

 

He let go of her hair, and leaned towards his side of the bed. Opening the drawer to his night stand he smiled as he looked over his shoulder and saw his girl struggling to hold still. She looked so beautiful waiting for him, waiting for anything to happen at this point, with that knowledge he placed the black box on top of his nightstand and opened it. He pulled out a black and red drawstring bag. Rey turned her head to only be confused by the bag. She had never seen it before. 

 

“You’ll give me what I am looking for Scavenger, I will have you screaming by the time I am through with you.” Ben opened the bag and pulled a large object out. Rey's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the item. It was Kylo Ren’s light-saber, shaped like a dildo. 

 

“Jesus Ben, where did… where did you…” He smiled as he pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. He shook his head as he maneuvered down her body, grabbing the hem of her shirt he lifted it slowly above her head. She was left in her bra and panties if you could call them that. He hand slowly moved down her body, tracing every curve of her delicate frame, he smiled when he reached the band of her panties, with a strong tug he ripped them off of her allowing for a cool breeze to rush against her soaking wet cunt. Ben let two fingers dip down between her soaked folds and smiled as he gathered enough of the wetness on his finger and placed them in his mouth, licking them clean. 

 

“Now… let’s have some fun shall we?” Ben said with a devious grin. He slowly pushed his fingers back into her soaking center, moving them in and out of her at a slow pace. His mouth kissing the outline of her hips, occasionally sucking on the skin making sure he left evidence of his presence. Rey’s body shivered in response, his warm breath touching her skin felt like pure bliss as he kept kissing every inch. 

 

Ben's fingers curled slightly, brushing against that lovely spot deep inside of her. She couldn’t help but arch her back in response, circling her hips trying to gain more friction as she could feel her pending orgasm on the edge. He knew she was close, he bit his lower lip softly before ducking between her legs, he took a deep breath in admiring her sweet essence. He leaned in, his tongue tracing the outline of her clit, before dipping down to where his fingers were. 

 

“Oh… fu-fuck!” Rey stuttered as he pushed her head deeper into the pillow. “Ben!” her legs and abdominal muscles clenched and shook as her orgasm washed over her quick and hard. Ben continued to lick and suck on her clit as she rode through her orgasm. She laid in the bed a quivering mess, her legs lightly shook as she took deep breaths to calm down her beating heart. Ben smiled as he moved up her body and laid next to her, he held his hand above the both of them admiring his cum soaked fingers. He brought them to his lips and sucked each of them clean, letting go with a loud pop after each digit. 

 

“God you are so beautiful sweetheart, but I hate to break it to you. We aren’t done yet.” he said as he kissed her neck and across her collarbone. 

 

“Fuck... Ben I… I need a minute.” she choked out as best she could. She couldn’t deny how soft his lips felt against her skin, it was like a drug and she wanted more. 

 

“Sweetheart, you best be careful. I won't hesitate to eat the beautiful pussy again, you thought that was intense? Try three fingers deep and my tongue on that clit of yours.” He said with a mischievous smile. 

 

Rey shot up and looked at him dead in the eye, her lip trembled slightly, her heart started to race and she could feel the numerous amount of butterflies building up in her stomach. Ben leaned in, grabbing her neck slightly and tugged it towards him. His lips kissed the crevice between her neck and collarbone, his teeth scraped against the skin. 

 

Ben pushed her back down the bed and moved down the bed to position himself between her legs once again. He smiled one last time, sticking his tongue out before he leaned forward and let his tongue lick slowly from the bottom to the top of her soaked cunt. He did it a few times, drinking up any of her sweet juices that had been neglected from before. After being satisfied with the job he had done he let his fingers trace her slightly soaked cunt before he pushed three thick digits into her. Rey’s head lifted from the bed before slamming down, shaking her head back and forth, her words turning into incoherent babbling as he moved his fingers in and out of her. His fingers felt like a delicious stretch as he pumped in and out of her, his tongue drew circles around her clit, his teeth occasionally nipping at it causing muddled cussing to leave her sweet lips. 

 

“Look at you sweetheart, god you are…. so fucking… beautiful like this.” he said as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her with each phrase. Her body arched in response as his fingers reached that delicious spot over and over again, any and all thoughts of being quiet left her mind as all she could do was cry in excitement over the tingling sensation that spread over body like a damn wildfire. 

 

“Ben… fuck Ben, it’s fuck! It’s too much!” she said breathlessly as she closed her eyes tighter, trying to calm her nerves even though it was pointless at this point. 

 

“Come on sweetheart, cum for me, fucking cum all over my hand!” He said in a demanding tone, his teeth nipped at her clit again, as he pulled away the corner of his mouth tugged into a half smile as he whispered; “I’ve got you sweetheart.” 

 

He placed a hand over her abdomen and pressed down, he picked up the pace of his fingers and let his teeth and tongue nip at her clit once again. 

 

“Fuck!” Rey screamed as her stomach clenched again, the walls of her cunt tightened around his thick digits, her cum coating his hand entirely. Ben slowed his pace slowly as she slowly came down from her high. Ben cooed and whispered words of love and adoration as he finally calmed down. 

 

“You are so beautiful Rey, you know that right?” he said as he licked his hand clean once again. He let her rest, her stuttering breath fell against his chest while he played softly with her hair. A few minutes had passed and he could feel her heart finally at a steady beat, he wasn't done with her yet however. 

  
  


Ben smiled as he reached across the bed and grabbed the red light-saber. He dragged it up and down her bare soaked cunt before he stopped right at her entrance. He smiled as he held pulled it away from her holding it above her body, he flicked a switch and a soft hum emanated from the device. He let one part of the cross-guard graze against her clit, Rey jumped against the contact but was stopped when Ben’s hand held her hips down against the bed. Happy with her bodies response he placed the tip of the saber near her entrance once again and slowly pushed it in. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the thick red toy entered her, the vibrating cross guards hitting her clit and close to ass. 

 

“Fuck...Ben!” She gasped for air as she clung onto the sheets of their bed. It felt amazing, almost indescribable the amount of pleasure was emanating from her at that moment. He started to move the saber in and out of her soaked cunt slowly, his free hand splayed over her taut stomach with a slight pressure that made the feeling of the saber grow with intensity 

 

“Please Ben… please.” Rey whimpered, he smiled proudly seeing his girl beg for more pleasure that he was more than happy to provide. He started to move the toy in and out of her a little faster, gradually picking up the pace. The feeling of the vibrating cross-guards sent Rey into a frenzy as her body felt like a live wire at this point. Any all all touches caused her to moan and scream with excitement and pleasure. 

 

“Cum for me sweetheart.” he said in a low voice, his voice echoed in her ears. Rey closed her eyes tightly as she held her breath waiting for that final moment of her orgasm to take over. It became too intense, almost too much but it came over you faster and harder than the last two. Rey let out a scream of passion as her body convulsed and shook underneath his touch. 

 

Ben started to slow his movements as he helped her slip back down to reality. He held her close in his arms whispering words of admiration. “I love you so much Rey.” His words were faint, barely a whisper but he meant it. He could feel her shutter and sigh beneath his touch. His fingertips tilted her chin up words to meet his gaze, kissing her lips softly he smiled before resting his forehead against hers. “Baby… we aren’t done yet.” He said with a groan was he straddled on top of her.  His hand brushed away a few strands of hair from her face he kissed the tip of her nose before he pushed his body up. 

 

“Fuck, you want this? You want me to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?” Before Rey could reply, before she could even take a breath Ben pushed his cock deep inside of her. Ben let out a deep moan as he pulled out slightly to only push himself back inside of her harder than before, repeating the action over and over. Each snap of his hips cracked and echoed through the bedroom. “You like this huh? You..fuck… you like when I take you like this?  Fuck your pussy is so perfect, it was made for me!” his hand grabbed one of her breasts letting his thumb rub her hard nipple around, pinching it softly while his other arm helped him stay balanced as he fucked her senselessly into the mattress. That feeling came back, the muscles in Rey's stomach started to tense, the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach grew stronger and stronger with each thrust.

 

“Fuck Ben I'm… I'm gonna cum!” Rey screamed as she pushed her head deep into the pillows, she started to mumble and chant his name like a prayer as she welcomed the sweet sensation back, but instead of it coming back it stopped. Ben had pulled out entirely and was hovering above her, she watched as his cock that was covered in her juices twitched in defiance. 

 

"Fuck sweetheart, tell me… who fucking owns this… fuck who owns this pussy!" Rey's eyes rolled back, biting her lower lip she wanted to take in the pleasure. 

"Fuck you do! Ben, you fucking do. Oh god yes Ben!" 

"Fuck... no one can ever fuck you like this. No one can ever touch your beautiful cunt unless it's me. Fuck!" The walls of Rey's pussy fluttered and tighten around Ben's cock.  "I think, fuck you need to cum one more time around my cock before I cum in you. Do you think you could do that? Be a good girl and cum for me one more time?"

Rey was completely overwhelmed, Ben's hard cock pounding relentlessly in and out of her soaking cunt, his hand pressed down onto her stomach while his thumb rubbed her sensitive clit.  His lips met the hill of her breasts sucking, biting and kissing with desperate need. The sensation of that and his cock pummeling into her sent Rey right over the edge cursing loudly and eyes closing. Ben let her body go so she sank into the mattress again but never leaving her body now fucking her with feverish need, drunk off the sensation of her tight walls holding his cock in place. Ben thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her 

“Ah fuck, fuck..."  His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high.  Once he finished they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum.    
"I love you Ben" she whispered. Rey leaned up slightly kissing his lips softly, moving his sweaty hair away from his face. He smiled as he kissed her lips and rolled off the bed. Grabbing her ankles he untied the ropes and gently rubbed the marks until her skin came back to its original color. Rey loved this part, the after care, the feeling of being utterly taken care of. It was her favorite feeling in the world.

Once Ben had finished untying her and getting back onto the bed; he pulled her close. Her head laid on top of his chest and her hair messily spread over it as well. Ben kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm softly. “I love you too Rey.” he said softly as they both drifted to sleep. This was bliss… this is why they loved each other. 

 


End file.
